The Big Damn Story of Doom
by TomitaRiddle
Summary: The story of the daughter of Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

On the 31st of October 1981, The Dark Lord loses his powers when he tries to murder a boy named Harry Potter. As a consequence of this, the Lord's only child is left with her mother. She, however, is soon sent to Azkaban, which leaves the two years old girl all alone.

Growing up at the Malfoy Manor, Tomita Riddle learns everything she needs to know about her origins. From the day of her arrival at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, keeps a steady eye on the young witch.

One year after Tomita is sorted into Slytherin, Harry Potter himself is sorted into Gryffindor. Tomita, having despised him all her life, makes sure to keep a good distance from him.

In June 1995 The Dark Lord is resurrected by Wormtail. Tomita follows the Death Eaters to the graveyard at which their Lord is waiting. Upon their arrival Tomita collapses onto the ground.

**Chapter 1**

The girl lying in the filthy dirt quietly rose. Standing on trembling legs, she whispered "Father..?" A dark shadow moved towards her. "Father, is it really you?" She fell onto her knees, her entire body shaking. Out of the shadows came a man, watching the girl as she fought to stand up again. "I suppose that you are Tomita, no?" He stood beside her. "I haven't seen you in… how long has it been? Oh yes, thirteen years." Tomita looked him in the eyes, barely capable of believing what she saw. "Father… It really _is_ you! I... I've wished for this so long!" She smiled as she bowed, and then turned around she remembered they were not alone.

The Death Eaters had gathered around, waiting for their Lord to speak to them. He turned to them, but just as he was about to speak Tomita towered up in front of the black wearing crowd, her rage craving to get out. "You pathetic, spineless horde of scum!" she roared, "What have you ever done to help my Father get back to health?!" No one said a word. "The few existing faithful Death Eaters are not here", she continued, turned to the Dark Lord, "They're in Azkaban the lot of them!" She turned back to the circle of pathetic slugs. "What's your bloody excuse for this awful betrayal?!"

The Death Eaters backed several steps, wishing to avoid the unpleasant scene. Then Voldemort spoke again. "Calm down, Tomita. I do understand your fury, though. And what excuse do you have for not searching for me?" He gave her a sharp look. The girl stared at him, then whispered "Dumbledore..." Voldemort raised his eyebrows curiously. "He... He's practically kept me a prisoner!" Tears filled her eyes as she gazed regretfully at her father. "Please forgive me!"

The man looked her deep in the eyes for a while, then turned away to face the boy standing shackled to a slightly crumbled grave. "Ah, Harry! I almost forgot about you." He smiled at him creepily. "Standing at my father's grave... My father who left my mother after she told him what she was. He hated magic, you see, and left her before I was born. She died right after my birth, and I was sent to a Muggle orphanage." He paused and looked at his long, white fingers. "I swore to find him, as I did, and then I got my revenge on that fool I was named after... _Tom Riddle_." Tomita flinched at his words, but he took no notice. He turned to his Death Eaters. "This, my friends... is 'The boy who lived'." He turned back to the boy, "Now that I finally have you at my feet... I shall destroy you.", and back to the circle of men, "I, Lord Voldemort, who have gone further on the road of immortality than any other man, shall prove to you once for all whose power is the greatest.."


	2. Chapter 2

Tomita woke up in her bed. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and sat up. As the sleep slowly vanished from her mind she felt an itching pain coming from her left arm. She raised it in front of her eyes and observed it with a little smile on her lips. There was the Dark Mark, newly burned onto her skin with the help of dark magic. She closed her eyes and recalled the look of the Dark Lord as he gave it to her, his eyes were penetrating her soul, yet she hadn't turned her gaze away. She had stared at him intensively and he had stared at her, and then smiled. He had still held her wrist firmly when he bowed down and kissed her.

She was still smiling when she put on her clothes and went out of the dorm. She greeted her Slytherin friends and went straight for the Great Hall to eat. "Tomita!" a voice called as she entered. Albus Dumbledore came walking toward her. "Where were you yesterday?" he asked. Tomita looked at him defiantly. "At a graveyard", she answered cockily, "_Lucius_ was so kind as to ask me to come with him. He said the Dark Lord was waiting, and Merlin, was that true!" she smiled at the headmaster who slowly shook his head. Then he reached for the girl's arm and carefully exposed her skin. He examined it for a while, and then looked up at her terrified. "It's as I thought, then. But why, Tomita?" She stared at him. "Why I'd join my Father? You must be joking!" He let go of her arm. "I'm not joking", he said seriously, "You don't have to follow him, your sister is..." "She's not my sister! Just because we have the same mother doesn't mean.... doesn't make her-"

She was interrupted by an owl which circled only one foot above her head. "We shall speak again" Dumbledore said and disappeared through the door. Tomita irritatedly glared at her owl and released the paper it had brought. "There you are" she muttered as she sat down at the Slytherin table, giving the owl a piece of bread. She stretched her arms up in the air and took a deep breath. "How rude of him calling that disgusting traitor my sister" she spat out to the table. "I suppose that's what happens when you mix up your genes like that."

After finishing her breakfast Tomita headed out for some sunlight, but was distracted just as she exited through the huge door by a well-known voice asking for her attention. She sighed and turned around, but instead of returning inside, she lingered in the doorway for the person to catch up with her. She wouldn't miss the first sunny day in weeks for anything less than _him_.

"Tomita, I'm glad we get to speak so soon again." Dumbledore nodded affirmatively. "I wish I could say the same to you, Sir." She looked coldly at him and started walking toward the lake. To her surprise, she could hear laughter beside her. Puzzled, she turned to face him. "What's so funny?" Dumbledore smiled at her. "It's so sweet how you always offend me with such courtesy." He winked at her, and she felt her insides trying to get out. "I... I do not... not... m-mean to..." The shocked girl paused and took a few hard breaths. "I do not mean to be sweet!" she said fiercely. "Of course you don't" the old man said with a friendly smile.

The young witch sat down just by the lake and took off her shoes. She closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet scent of spring. "What a sight" she heard the headmaster say. "Anyway, Tomita, I'm curious. Is your hatred toward me real or are you just trying to please your family?" She lay down and opened her eyes, allowing the question to slowly sink in. "Why would my family have anything to do with it, professor? I'm fully capable of getting my own impressions without having anyone telling me what to think." He sat beside her, thoughtfully twirling his beard. "Of course you are. Now, could you tell me what happened last night?"


	3. Chapter 3

Tomita had finally gotten rid of her headmaster when the bells rang the curfew. Muttering loudly to her feet, she walked back to the Slytherin common room and sat down in a rugged chair by a window. She picked up a book lying at the coffee table beside her and started to read it half-heartedly. After Dumbledore eventually left her alone she had been feeling nauseous without knowing why. As she was browsing through the pages, she suddenly felt like she was being watched.

"Who's there?" She whispered. She knew it couldn't possibly be one of her housemates who had creeped out of bed, that she would've noticed. No, it must be someone who'd been there even before she returned. A shadow appeared on the wall across from the window and she flinched. "Who are you?" she said, louder this time.

"Calm down, Riddle, it's just me", said a very familiar, draggy voice. Tomita calmed herself and turned to look irritatedly at the head teacher of Slytherin, Severus Snape. "For Merlin's sake, professor, did you really have to frighten me like that?" Snape just smiled at her and flew a hand through his greasy hair. "Where were you yesterday, professor?", the still annoyed girl continued, "I was actually expecting you to show up at the graveyard, despite your fondness of Dumbledore and all."

Though vexed, Snape couldn't help but snigger at the sarcasm in his protege's voice. "I thought you would ask, but I still hoped you'd be smarter than that. How would it look to the staff if I showed up with a bunch of Death Eaters doing their dirty business? Silly girl, you know of my double spying!"

He was so irritated that he accidentally spat Tomita in the face. She just stared at him with a bubble of rage beginning to burst inside of her, and stood up. "You... you... _Of course _I know that! But _I_ had hoped you'd be less of a coward now that my father has returned to health! It was a very important night, and you willingly missed it?! Haven't you wished for this as much as I have?" Her eyes filled with tears and she stood up with her fists clenched in anger. Snape looked away.

"What is this odd infatuation with the Dark Lord anyway? No, Tomita, I don't mean to offend you. But honestly, one might think... Ah, never mind." "One might think what, exactly, professor?" The witch's eyes were penetrating. "Odd infatuation, you say? Well, not that it's any of your business really, but yes, I may be slightly infatuated with him. Where's the oddity in that?" Snape just looked at her in disbelief. "But Tomita, darling, he is your father." He sat down in a chair a couple of metres away from Tomita's and put his hand over his eyes, stroking his forehead slowly forth and back.

"What right have you to blame me?" She closed her eyes and sat down again. "I have memories, you know, little fragments of them at least. From before the Potter incident, I mean." Snape looked up at her. "You remember him from when you were only two years old?" "Yes. Or well, not really. Like I said, I have these fragments of memories... _Feelings_, rather... Of being together with him, watching him doing his work with such great passion. I just know I've always loved him, and what reasons could I have to stop now?" She stood up yet again. "If you don't mind, professor, I'd like to go to bed now. I'm very sleepy." Snape stood up as well and watched her disappear up the staircase to the girls' dorm rooms.

Once alone in the dark room except for her sleeping friends, Tomita unbuttoned her shirt and threw it together with her skirt and stockings onto an already existing pile of clothes. "Where have the house elves been all day, I wonder..." she muttered to herself. She carefully folded her necktie and placed it on her night table. "Now where is my journal?" Having looked through her trunk twice, the now very tired girl gave up and went to bed.

After having slept for what felt like only ten minutes, Tomita was woken by a sudden bang. Shocked, she jumped out of bed and picked up her want from the night table. She spun around looking for whatever had made the sound, hearing her heart beat loudly in her ears. She had been waked by similar noises before and they always meant something terrible. Unable to find anything of suspicion, she just shrugged and looked out the window. The sun was just rising from its cold bed far away behind the grounds and mountains surrounding the castle. Tomita quickly dressed and went upstairs to catch some morning air. She figured the headmaster would still be asleep, or at least in his office, at such an hour.

"Hello there, Riddle" said someone right behind her. She flinched and turned around to find Ron Weasley standing with a smirk on his freckly face. "Weasley. What do you want, you dimwit?" He backed of a few feet, but kept his head high. "Hey, why the hostile tone? I just wanted to say hi." "Hi." She started walking away but Ron went in her way. "Where's Potter, I thought you couldn't breathe without him?" "He's asleep, you silly girl. And I can get by on my own!" "Good for you. Now sod off before I hex you." She decidedly walked away from him and out through the big gate. "Stupid boy... Wanted to say hi... Why would he want that?" she was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice she was being followed. With a deep sigh she sat down near the lake and started taking her shoes off. It was, after all, early summer and she just loved the feel of the wind between her toes.

"Riddle. What are you doing here all by yourself?" The barefooted girl looked up to see her younger cousin gazing down at her. "Draco, what gives me the pleasure?" She smiled bitterly at him and made no effort to get up. "Oh, nothing really. I couldn't help to see you with that Weasley earlier, though. What's up with that?" She shot a deadly glare at him. "What the bleeding hell is that supposed to mean? The way you said it made it sound like we were _infatuated_ or something!" He sat down beside her with a snicker. "Well well, are you then? Or why else did you get so mad?" Tomita just sighed and calmed her voice. "Of course not. You know very well what I think of him and his friends. Why are you playing daft?" Malfoy laughed. "Daft? I'm just messing around with you." "Oh, how clever of you. Did you want something?"

He lay down and stretched out his legs. "Couldn't a cousin and friend just want to chat? Why are you being so hostile?" There was that word again, hostile. Was she really hostile? "I'm not. I just don't see why I can't spend a minute alone without some dunce interrupting my thoughts. One might think that with all the upcoming exams you'd be too occupied to run around like this." Another laugh. "Run around? I'm not running around. Just wanted to see you, that's all. It's been a while, you know. Now don't give me that look, I know you've never really fancied me, but we did grow up together." "So what? What difference does it make? It's not like I wanted it..."


End file.
